Business organizations rely on accurate and efficient sales processes to ensure profitability. Unfortunately, organizations, in particular large companies, are susceptible to inefficiencies in their processes because of the volume of orders, the breadth and complexity of applications, and the numbers of users involved. Any one user, in any one browser session, can traverse several applications that are structurally independent from one another. For instance, with sales order completion, among other tasks, information entered in one application is lost to another application, and subsequently must be re-keyed. Considering the time and effort to manually re-enter information in a high transaction system, significant costs are incurred. Also, such re-entry process can be prone to human error.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for effectively maintaining session data across multiple applications.